Mobile communication terminals enabled for web browsing are gaining increasing popularity. Such mobile communication terminals include mobile telephones, smartphones, PDAs and handheld/notebook computers, which include browser client software, and which are arranged for operating in a wireless server/client environment. Such mobile terminals may suffer from reduced performance, including computational capacity, memory capacity, and/or communication bandwidth capacity, compared to stationary full-scale computer devices. There is thus a general need to provide solutions that result in improved overall performance of such devices when they are operating in a client/server environment. The present invention relates to such solutions which involve the modifying of a digital document, e.g. a markup language document held in a transcoding server.